Out of little black eyes
by Alra Ravel
Summary: Because of Hughs has another stupid idea Roy gets turned into an 5year old. Nobody knows that Roy is the mysterious kid that now lives with the first lieutenant Riza Hawkey. What sides will he see from the usual hard core woman who loves her guns and work
1. Shit happens

Out of little Black Eyes

Chapter 1: Shit happens …

It was like every other day. Roy Mustang sat at his desk and was bored like hell. He had a lot of paperwork to do but we all know that Roy Mustang would NEVER volunteer to do the paperwork. He looked out of his office window in the hope he would see something interesting. Nothing. All he saw was that Black Hayet was burying another one of his bones. He saw the Fuhrer walk around and talk with his secretary. Roy turned around and found a glaring 1. Lieutenant. If looks could kill he would have fallen dead of his chair.

"Colonel, you don't leave the office until the paperwork is done."

The other men snickered. They knew that if the Colonel would not do it he will have a bullet fly right next to his head. And they all set a bet how long he will stay in the office tonight. The 1. Lieutenant, Riza Hawkey would make sure that he did it. Everyone knew she lived for her work, guns and her new companion Black Hayet. In secret Roy was jealous. The dog got so much from Riza and her love and all he got were mean glares und threats to do his work. The Colonel desired Riza. He wanted to just invade her heart but he always failed.

It was 10 o'clock at night and there were only a few poor souls who were still working. 2 of them were Roy and Riza. Roy was at the 3 last documents to sign when suddenly Hughes came in.

"Roy, you have to come it is important!"

"The Colonel will come when he is finished with his work." Riza stated flatly.

Hughes had to think fast ...

"It is an important family matter and cant wait he will be back in 5 minutes, ok Riza"

Roy looked in between Riza and Hughes. Since when did he have to ask his Subordiant if he could leave his office? _She is an SEXY Subordiant _Roy thought.

"Ok, but you bring him back in 5 minutes" she said sternly only giving Hughes a short look.

"What am I? A 5 year old child?" Roy said angrily.

He stood up and left. _Treating me like a little kid ... Who does she think she is? My babysitter? PAH! _Roy walked frustrated behind his best friend.

"What is this important family matter?"

Hughes stopped to walk next to Roy, then he said quietly.

"You are part of my family, you'll see what it is"

They walked into the little office Hughes had. There was a little piece of paper. It looked like one of the Elrice Brothers have drawn, the in the middle of the room lying transmutation circle.

"I'm late and want to give Patricia some flowers. And all shops have closed. I found a transmutation circle I once got from Ed, he said it will help me when I am in need; I just have to think at that what I need. But I just figured that I can't use it so I thought my best friend would do me the favour."

He smirked and clapped Roy on the back

"Are you sure that this will work? I have never seen a circle like that ..."

Roy looked curies at the paper.

"Of course! You are a great Alchemist! You just have to think of pretty flowers for my lovely wife  ."

Roy wasn't very convinced. Any ways he bent down put his hands on the paper and thought as a light shined: _Some flowers for Patricia ... _but his thoughts drifted away, still angry to be treated like a kid,_ like I was a 5 year old child! Do I look like one!_

The light became bigger and Hughes laughed. He liked to watch Roy use Alchemy. As the light faded he saw Roy still kneeling, but no flowers. Roy wanted to stand up but all he got to was waist height. He was SMALL! Roy look around everything was bigger and higher. Hughes was shocked but was the one who talked first

"Oh shit ...


	2. getting used to

Out of Little Black Eyes

Chapter 2: -1 +10

Hughes was shocked but was the one who talked first "Oh shit ...

Roy looked around. Then it came to him.

"HUGHES YOU SOAB! What have you done! I am small!"

Hughes looked down

"Your not only small you are younger too. Roy you are a 5 year old again"

Roy's eyes got big. _5! 5 year old again? NO! _

Meanwhile Riza was still waiting for the two men to come in every moment. But she heard the faint yelling and cursing. She stood up from her desk, laid her book down and went out of the office, following the voices.

"Turn me to normal, you moron!"

a little Roy yelled at the now laughing Hughes.

"Whoa there little guy! What did you think of when you transmuted?"

Roy thought and gave him the answer

"I thought of flowers ... but then I had to think about how Riza treats me like a little kid and ..."

"AHA! So it was your fault and not mine. We'll have to wait until Full Metal returns"

Hughes said waving with his hand, taking this all easy.

"That can take a month! I can't go to work like that!"

"You have to go to someone. Sorry but you can't be with us. Patricia isn't on good foot anyway because we go to her family next week. Maybe... the orphanage" He laughed.

"You FUCKER!"

Riza came into the room to see a little 5 year old to yell at Hughes.

"Na an, is that how you talk to adults?"

She looked at Roy.

"Who is that? And where is the Colonel, Maes?"

Hughes rubbed the back of his head. _I need something good to tell her_

"Well... this is a little relative of Roy's. His name is ... well ... Ryan Mustang. Well there is an emergency and the parents have to leave the little one here. I don't know when they come back. And I don't know where to put him. He can't come to me and all of the other have ... le...ft. 1. Lieutenant," he walked to Riza grabbed her hands and looked at her with pleading eyes, "would you take the poor little fellow to you? Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top"

Roy looked shocked. He should get to Riza? She looked down on the little kid _he just looks like Roy only smaller. The family resemblance is scary. But he is only a child and it looks like he is a nice kid. I could need someone around_

She looks at Hughes and nodded. Hughes jumped into the air. Roy still couldn't believe it. Riza kneeled down to him and said in a friendly tone he never heard before

"Hi I'm Riza Hawkey. You can call me Riza."

She stretched out for his hand and he took it.

"Hi ... I'm ... Ro ... Ryan Mustang. Nice to meet you Miss"

Roy's head was as red as a tomato. Riza squealed (?)

"Oh he is shy, how cute!"

She still held his hand but stood up.

"Ok Hughes, does he have luggage?"

"Well ... no… got lost °"

He gave her money that his "parents" left for him. Hughes looked at his watch and went pale. Then he left in hurry saying something about that his wife would kill him. Riza and Roy walked back to the office in silence. She put her things in her bag. Then she cleaned the Colonels desk. Took her Jacket and put the lights out. They walked out of the almost deserted Military building. Riza never used her car to go for work.

She liked to walk, the way was beautiful. They walked through a small park and then through a nice ally with little shops. She liked to shop there. They stopped short in front of a children's clothing store. She looked down on Roy. She didn't see him frown when they stopped. He looked at all the childish shirts and pants and the worst, underwear and PJ´s.

"We will go there tomorrow. You need more than a miniature military outfit."

She smiled warmly and Roy's heart made a great leap. Then they continued there walk until they came to an apartment building. She took out her keys and opened the door, looked into the mail-box but nothing. She lived on the second floor. On her door was a golden sign saying: Hawkey

She unlocked the door and turned on that light. Roy picked up the smell of orchids. The walls were painted in pastel colours. From the floor you came to the kitchen and living room. The light blue painted kitchen was open to the lilac living room. It was nicely made how the two colours came into each other.

"Hungry?"

He looked up to her and nodded. He didn't have any lunch because he was lost in thoughts. She took her jacket off and let her bag fall to the floor. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the stove were she put a pot with water. Then she walked into the room next to the living room. It was in and rosé colour. Linked to it was the bathroom. Riza locked the bathroom door. Roy stood there and looked at everything very closely. She had a TV and a comfy couch. Candles stood here and there.

_Hmm she seems to like candles_ Then he walked in her bedroom. There stood a big bead with silver silk sheets. On her nightstand stood a picture of the team. Next to the bed laid a dog basket. Roy frowned. The dog even slept in the same room as her. Suddenly, there was a loud noise in the kitchen. Roy rushed into the kitchen. The boiling water was spluttering (is that a word?) everywhere. Roy tried to take the pot of the stove put even the handles were very hot. He let go of it and it fell. In the time Riza came rushing out of the bathroom dressed in a short loose shirt and a pair of shorts. Roy was blowing his fingers.

"Shit" Riza said.

"I forgot the water"

She looked into the kitchen and saw that the water was covering the floor. Roy look up, instinctively his lip started trembling

"I wanted to take the pot of the stove but it was to hot and it fell. I'm sorry. I'll clean up, I promise."

Riza looked at the little boy. She wasn't mad at him, what made him think that?

"Climb on the chair and crawl over the table but only once you are allowed to crawl over the table."

Roy did so. His hands hurt, because of the hot pot. It was nothing worse but it still hurt. Riza came to pick him up from the table and said

"I not mad at you and you don't have to clean it up. You just wanted to help. Did you burn yourself?"

He shook his head but she gave him a knowing look. He showed his hands. Riza took a look and brought him into the bathroom were she set him on the counter. She poured cold water on his hands. Roy held a wet cloth as Riza was looking for a shirt the boy could wear in the night. She came back with a long one that said:

It's not what it seems

Then she left to let him change. Roy came out of the bathroom not to find Riza anywhere. He left the bedroom and went into the living room. On the sofa were a pillow and a blanket. Riza came out of the kitchen with some bread and different kinds of cheese and meat. She put those on the living room table and got two glasses of milk. She took place on the sofa and asked

"Do you mind to sleep on the sofa?"

He shook his head.

"You don't talk much, huh? Want some bread with meat or cheese?"

Roy sat next to Riza and said

"I'd like meat. The salami is good."

She took a piece of bread, put butter and salami on it, and then she cut it in half.

"There you go little guy " She smiled...

He pouted

"I'm not little" (cute!)

Then they quietly ate. They watched some TV together when Roy suddenly felt tiered. He tried to stay awake but his eyes got heavier. Riza felt a little body next to hers. There was little Ryan trying to stay awake.

"Well there is someone sleepy. It was a hard day, for both of us"

She put the pillow under his head and opened the blanket which she put on him lovingly. _She would be a lovely mother ... _were Roy's last thoughts before he fell into a deep sleep.

Riza was in her room. She let her door ajar if anything would happen. _He remembers me so much of Roy. Oh Roy why did you go so fast. You still had paperwork that again is extended. But Ryan is really nice and cute. Let's see how it will work tomorrow. We will go shopping. I think this will be fun_

Then she too drifted of to the lands in her dreams.


	3. Clothes make the man

Out of little Black eyes

Chapter 3: Clothes make the man

_She would be a lovely mother ... _were Roy's last thoughts before he fell into a deep sleep.

_I think this will be fun_ Then she too drifted of to the lands in her dreams.

Roy had not slept this good since he was a kid. _Fuck I am a kid. Well the good side is that I see Hawkey in a different point of view._ Slowly Roy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The room looked different in the sunlight. More Playful. But maybe it was only his imagination. Who knows what this state will do to him. Yesterday he almost cried. _Roy Mustang NEVER cries! _And what will Riza do when she found out that he was Roy? He just prayed that he will survive her justice.

Riza came out of her room, hair wet from her morning shower.

"Ryan, I put some warm water into the bathtub and put out a body lotion and shampoo. Breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes"

Roy did as he was told. He went into the bathroom, took of the shirt and got into the warm water. It felt good. Roy was just washing his hair when he heard Riza´s voice

"Are you all right in there?"

He washed out the shampoo and answered

"Yes, everything fine. Why shouldn't?"

He looked at the door, he was glad that he locked it. She just walked away. He shrugged and continued to wash himself. After he was finished he put his mini- military outfit on. He cleaned the tub, not to make Riza angry. He left the Bathroom and was greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs. He walked into the kitchen.

"I took the day off, after I heard that the Colonel would not be there ether. So I don't have watch him that he does his paperwork."

"I didn't know you can cook, after yesterday" an evil smirk was across his face.

She looked at him sternly.

"And I almost thought you were half mute" she too smirked evilly.

_I didn't know she had it in her_ Roy thought of his lieutenant. Then they both laughed and started to eat breakfast.

"Hm... this is even good"

Roy said with a mouth full of bacon.

"No, talking with your mouthful" she said lecturing the boy.

Roy frowned; as much he enjoyed the time around an open Riza she treated him like a child, which he was at the moment. That meant he had to listen.

"That's a good boy" right after those words left Riza´s mouth, a big black dog came running into the kitchen wagging his tail.

"Ah, Black Hayet I wondered when you would come to pick up breakfast"

Roy glared at the dog. Black Hayet still wagged happily with his tail. Riza just laughed. _Why does she laugh about a tail wagging, slobbering dog?_ Oh Roy was jealous, very jealous. But he knew when he wouldn't be nice to him he would be right outside her door. Roy finished his meal and walked out of the kitchen.

"Ryan!"

He retreated looking bored. There stood Riza tapping with her foot. "Why didn't you put your plate into the sink?" her eyes were fixed on his movements.

"Oh ... sorry I forgot. Won't happen again" he said while putting the plate into the sink.

"That's ok. I just wanted to tell you." Roy looked at her. She was very kind but still strict. No wonder that the dog wanted to stay by her. _And she is beautiful. She really would be a great mother ..._

"Ok, now we will look for some new clothes for you. I can't let you walk around in that uniform all the time"

"Why not?" he asked curious.

"Well, you need more to wear, and when you go to kindergarten they would think the wrong thing" she said smiling her way through the day.

"KINDERGARDEN!"

Roy was shocked.

"What is wrong with that?" she asked him, wondering about his outburst.

"I won't go!" he said with a big pout on his face.

"Yes you will. No discussion!" she said getting a bit louder.

"No!" he said independent.

"Yes! I'm the adult and I say what goes and doesn't! That's the end of this subject."

She said turning to put on her coat.

„But..." he said with a small voice.

"No buts´!" she took her bag and his hand and with that they stood outside of the apartment.

The walked out of the apartment building and in the direction to the alley with the stores. The walk was very quiet. Riza was calming herself down.

"Sorry ..." was heard very small and almost not hear able.

She stopped and looked back to see a little Roy with his head bent. Roy really felt guilty making her so angry because of his pride. He can't let her know who he was, and she was giving him a roof and food until they have a solution to this problem. And he can't make Riza stay away from work all the time. That will get her in trouble. She kneeled down to his height and hugged him. Roy blushed. She was so warm.

"Me too. I shouldn't have gotten so brought about it. It's just you remembered me of another stubborn person. Don't worry. Kindergarten will be great."

She smiled warmly.

Roy and Riza were in the Shop from yesterday. He looks through some clothes. Riza checked what he wanted if it was ok. Roy chose some black pants, a khaki one and a cream, 2 jeans in dark blue. Then he got 2 white shirts and 2 black. A red poly-jacket, some long-sleeved ones and a thick jacket. He got 3 PJ in the colours of blue, black and white with an extra red shirt and a blue red one. Roy was already walking to the till as Riza called him back.

"We don't have any underwear" she said as she walked in the isle to the underwear.

She picked normal young boys slip. Roy made a disgusted face. She put it back.

"I only wear boxers" he announced with a slight blush on his face.

Riza walked fast past all the other underwear until she came to miniature boxers. Roy quickly put in black, blue, red and white boxers. At the till Riza saw a scarf and some mittens. It was going to get cold. Those too were put in the basket she carried. Then she saw a cute cap. It was red so she took it and randomly put it on Roy who was standing next to her. Roy was startled as she put the cap on him and look up to her. She just smiled. He looked so cute with the cap she just couldn't put it back. Finally they were at the till to pay. Riza paid and they left the shop. Meanwhile it was noon.

"Knurrrrrrrrr" Roy looked up to Riza.

"What? Its noon and it was hard to find clothes you liked." She blushed slightly.

They stopped by an Italian restaurant. Riza promised that they will get an Ice Cream afterwards. They waited patiently for their food. As it came Roy immediately dug in his noodles.

"Well I see I was not the only one who was hungry"

He look up, sucking up some noodles. (When you are young it is very hard to eat noodles). Riza just smiled and took away Roy's plate. He protested. But she didn't listen. Then she took her fork and knife and cut them. Then she gave it back and he continued eating with a spoon. Riza could at last start eating for herself. They enjoyed the meal. No cooking and no dishes afterwards. Both of them got an Ice Cream on the cone and left the restaurant. Riza enjoyed the day as did Roy. The fight earlier was forgotten.

They came home and there sat Black Hayet tail wagging _Does he always wag his tail?_ Riza took the bags into her room, and then she started to make a little bit of space so she can put Roy's clothes in there. She neatly folded them and organized everything. Roy had his own little closet. Riza showed him were she put everything. Then it started to rain. Riza put on her candles. Roy has never seen candles that smell good. But what was more fascinating than the candle itself? The fire.

_I miss my fire. I want to play a little. Riza won't find out_ He smirked as he took the matches of the living room table and some papers that laid stray on the kitchen table. Roy didn't see that it was a handwritten document. One of the reports the Elrice Brothers have given up. He laid the paper on the tiled floor and with an easy motion he put on one of the matches. Then he put it at the paper. The match went out. He let it drop and took another, which broke. He cursed and let that one fall too. He took his 3. try. He got the match on and now he held it to the paper. It started to burn and...

Smoke rose. Riza saw smoke and ran into the kitchen. She saw the burning document. Almost at the half burned, she killed the fire. But now she had fire in her eyes, Roy looked up scared. She took the now ruined Document and threw it in the garbage. _Oh oh that should have not happened ... _

"Ryan ...," she was mad, "living room. NOW!"

He crouched under her glare which followed him until he sat. She stood infront of him, arms crossed and again foot tapping, but this time it was not only OK´.

"Did your parents never tell you that you are not allowed to play with fire?"

He looked at the floor and nodded with his head.

"Did you know that you just burned an important Document that was a lot of work, that you made a spot on the kitchen floor AND that you could have gotten hurt!"

Roy just shook his head. She took the matches and put them way up a cupboard.

"No playing with fire anymore. And now that means, no TV for a week, no sweets and going to bed every day at 7 o'clock"

Roy shrunk under her. She was scary when she was mad, but this time she didn't take out her gun and shoot right next to his head.

"Is that clear" she asked again, loosening up a bit.

"Yes m´am"

He didn't look up. She told him to follow her into the kitchen. He did. Then she gave him a sponge and some detergents. He had to scrub away the black spot on the floor _what was I thinking that she wouldn't notice? _She watched him clean and thought: _What was he thinking? It could have gotten dangerous! Well I hope I wasn't too harsh, but he has to learn his lesson or he will end like other people_

Roy only scrubbed 15 minutes. Then Riza made dinner. And again both of them didn't say anything. Then she put Roy to bed and went into her own Room.

Riza was still reading a book about children she secretly bought at the store. So many thought went through her head. Every one worrying about what that fire could have done. She had a guilty conscience. She had no experience with children, even if she had an own which to be mother one day.

Roy looked up the ceiling. He once again made Riza mad but this time really mad. He has desires to play with fire. It was hard to control them. He just had to try.

_I hope she calms herself down until morning. It was only a little fire. There was no danger at all and I am not stupid not to know how to kill a fire. I AM the Fire Alchemist Roy Mustang. But now I am the 5 year old Ryan Mustang. Well at least I have a cool name not something like Davin, Take or Rudolf._

The day ended not as peaceful as expected, but it never happens like someone plans.


	4. Where is Roy? why is Kindergarten hell?

Out of little Black eyes

Chapter 4: Where is Roy? And why is Kindergarten hell?

The day ended not as peaceful as expected, but it never happens like someone plans.

Riza woke up with new energy. Today she would go to work and Ryan would start in Kindergarten. She walked out of her room and heard a frying pan?

There was no Ryan on the sofa. She went into a kitchen were there a little 5 year old was standing on a stool trying to make eggs. He still was in his PJ´s. Riza chuckled and startled the boy. He hopped from the stool and said while looking up with little black eyes

"I wanted to make breakfast for you as an apology. Are you still mad about yesterday?"

_How sweet he can be _ Riza was happy.

"Of course I not angry any more. Just promise me you won't play with fire."

He nodded and gave her a toothy grin. She took the spatula from the little hand, put the stool back to its place and finished the breakfast. After they ate Roy changed for his 1. Day of Kindergarten _I lost my pride. Well nobody will fined out so it's half as bad as it seems_ Riza and Roy walked through the ally but instead of walking through the park she turned right to an uptown. There they stopped in front of a VERY colourful gate that said:

Welcome to Fun-Road Day-care

Roy didn't want to believe his eyes. This was the place he was going to stay. That was the mot embarrassing building he ever saw. It looked so childish.

"I will pick you up at 4, ok?" He just nodded.

"Have a nice day little guy"

He watched as she left. Leaving him alone with all the little children. He walked to the room picture which Riza gave him. It was a soccerball. He liked soccer so at least it was not one of the other ridiculous pictures. He came into the classroom and found...

Riza was on the way to the Military Building. She walked through the little park and thought about the Colonel. Where he could be and why he doesn't call if something happened. Seemingly only Hughes knows where he is. Maybe she has to ask him. She walked up all the stairs to the Office to see Havoc smoking one of is cigarettes. Well he always smokes so it isn't something special. The others sat silently at their desks doing their work. Without the Colonel there is no action in the office. Maybe that is why he does all those things also meaning why he doesn't do some things.

It was very boring without him...

He came into the classroom and found chaos. A bunch of little children, screaming, playing, running. All hyper on some illegal drug named cookies. He watched everything. 3 of those children caught his eye. They were at least a head bigger than him and twice as wide and everybody tried to stay away from them. The teacher walked up to Roy and tried to calm the class. Only a few noticed the new kid but it was not big of an interest. She said that Roy could draw something for the classroom. Bad that the pencils were at the table were the big kids sat. But Roy was not scared. He was in Ishbal War and he would take those 3 with a snip of his fingers. Poor Roy forgot that he didn't have any gloves. So he went up and the trouble begins.

"Look it's a gnome"

"Hey watch it fat ass" Roy said while he was taking a pencil out of the box.

"Well, well another brave one. Do you know what we do to brave little kids like you?"

"No but I tell you what I say to jerks like you: kiss my ass"

And with that the little black haired boy walked away with his pencils and took seat to start drawing something for the classroom. Actually Roy was only doodling on a paper when he saw what he drew. It was a house by a lake which he remembered from his childhood. Roy was a very good artist and the teacher was very pleased of his drawing. Because he didn't find an activity that he liked he stayed by drawing.

Riza was yawning. It was half past 3 o'clock and she would get ready to pick up Ryan from Fun-Road Day-Care. At first the name scared her but she heard a lot of good things about this Day-Care. She trusted the words of the mothers which worked in the military. She put away the last document and started to leave. Black Hayet following her foot.

Roy stood outside the Day-Care. In his hands some of his pictures. There was one of Riza and Black Hayet, and one of Ishbal War. He hid that one from the teacher, so she wouldn't think he is some war crazed kid. The war was the worst experience in his howl life. He folded the picture and put it in the pocket of his jacket.

He looked up the road as he heard a dog barking. It was Black Hayet who happily ran towards him, Riza right behind. Black Hayet greeted Roy with a big wt kiss on the cheek. Roy took his sleeve to wipe of the dog slobber. He then walked to Riza and showed her the picture he drew.

"Oh Ryan that is awesome! You have talent" she smiled that sweet smile he used to dream of.

"I want to give it to you" He said, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well thank you very much. When we come home, would you sign it?" He nodded. She took his hand and started to walk home.

On the way Roy told her about his day. How there was havoc, and the big kids at the table with the pencils and what he drew. Riza was proud of him. He was small but smart. _He is an unusual kid._ She thought as he was telling her about his day. When he was finished they just came to the apartment building. He just realized how beautiful it was, with its old big door and all the frills around the windows. Really beautiful _Not only the house is, also Riza_ Roy thought with a little smirk.

"What are you grinning about?" Riza asked happy to see that the boy got settled down.

He looked up to her

"Nothing" and with that he climbed the stairs with new energy.


	5. Attack of the noodles!

Ok I have forgotten that in the other chapters but this is my first English Fanfic. I´m German you should know and it is a while since I wrote long stories in English.

Well back to the topic: I don't own FMA (wish I would evilgrin)

Out of little Black eyes

Chapter 5: Attack of the noodles

Really beautiful _Not only the house is, also Riza_ Roy thought with a little smirk. "What are you grinning about?" Riza asked happy to see that the boy got settled down. He looked up to her "Nothing" and with that he climbed the stairs with new energy.

Roy got used to the mayhem in Funroad-Daycare. He would just sit at a table and draw. In the meantime he met a little girl and her twin brother. Elizabeth and Josh. Both had light brown hair. Elizabeth, short Eliza had water blue eyes, Roy sometimes thought he saw his reflection in her eyes. Josh had a sort of blue- green. They gave him the proud expression he had and he always protected Eliza. Nobody could have separated them. Roy was glad to have someone normal´ in that place called Day-care.

Riza had a lot of work to do. Since the Colonel hasn't returned jet she had to do his work extra. She was exhausted every night. She came every day late to pick up Ryan form Day-care. Today she would be late again; she had to finish those documents. Black Hayet lay lazily at the side of her desk _Oh Black Hayet has a good life. He dosn´t need to worry about work or stuff like that. Poor Ryan I will be late again_ Riza yawned. Tomorrow she would take a day of. She felt like falling asleep any minute. Like the Colonel always did. _Maybe that is why the Colonel always sleeps at his desk. Sometimes I see him taking a bunch pf documents home with him._ She thought of the Colonel as suddenly Hughes came bursting through the door.

"Oh, Lieutenant Roy isn't here and I need someone to look at the newly made pictures of my daughter."

"Maes, pleas I have work to do. When is the Colonel planning to back anyway?"

Hughes fumbled with the pictures. He didn't know what to answer. He then decided on the truth.

"The truth is… that well … I don't know when he will return" he laughed nervously, scared to be shot any moment.

"Oh… that's a nightmare. Sooo much work to do."

The other men in the room looked at her sympathetically. The saw her stacks and now that she had to look after the kid. Hughes left the room so Riza could continue her work. When she was done she looked at the clock. 4: 23 _Fuck, Ryan has been waiting almost half an hour!_ She took her jacket and bag and stormed out of the military building.

Black Hayet ran next to her side. She was through the park as the clock showed 4:29. She took up her pace. Black Hayet didn't have any problems to run alongside his master. Riza ran up to the colourful building spotting only one child still waiting for someone to pick him up. Roy sat on the wall, waiting patiently. His legs dangling. She stood in front of him she was out of breath.

"Sorry, little guy but I had alto of work to do."

Roy hopped of the wall and looked at her offended. She looked guilty down on him.

Then he turned.

"I'm not little"

And with that he started walking down the way Riza just ran up. She was glad that he was not upset with her for being that late. She happily walked up to Roy and took his hand.

As they got home Riza started cooking. Roy went to take a bath. Because Riza didn't have a lot of time to go shopping for food. She usually ate noodles for the whole week. She made noodles the fourth time in the row. She was happily making their dinner as Roy came out of the bath and saw what she was cooking. He couldn't see any more noodles.

"Not noodles again. I can't see them anymore" he complained.

Riza looked down to him. He was rubbing his head with a towel.

"Well sorry Mr. Choosy but I didn't have the time to buy something else. Either you eat them or you leave it. If you should not eat them I don't want any complain later today."

She turned her attention back to the stove. Roy knew that this was no empty threat. He would not give up. Maybe she would let him go to a restaurant and get something.

"What if I just go down to the Italian restaurant and take it up here? Like a Pizza, Gnocchi and Arosticini. That sounds good. But no noodles PEASE!" he pleaded with his little black eyes.

"No it is far to dangerous and if you don't want to eat what I have cooked then you don't eat anything"

"But we have eaten noodles almost the whole week" he whined in a childish voice.

"You can have a piece of bread but nothing else and now stop complaining" with that he went out of the kitchen.

He sat on the couch with his wet hair and was pouting. Riza saw this and couldn't stand to see the boy upset just because they have had noodles 4 times in a row. She quickly turned of the stove and went to fetch her wallet. Then she took her jacket.

"I'll be right back I need some fresh air. Don't leave the house"

And the door closed. Roy was still pouting on the couch _how could I eat so many noodles. I can't see them any more. I hope she makes something else tomorrow or I will just go to the restaurant_ Roy just sat there.

Riza was jogging to the nearby restaurant Roy wanted to go. She would surprise him with his favourite pizza. She went to the waiter an ordered one big pizza with salami to take. She waited only 20 minutes when the waiter gave her the hot pizza. She paid and hurried back.

In the apartment Roy didn't budge. But as soon he saw the pizza his eyes lit up and he hugged Riza. They now happily sat at the table as Roy was hastily eating his piece. He took a big gulp of his orange juice but swallowed up- Riza patted his back and as soon as he was fine he continued eating at the rate he had before. _It is easy to make kids happy_ She looked at him as she slowly ate her piece.

Roy didn't think of anything than his pizza.


	6. Day off Part 1

Now the disclaimer.

I don't own FMA! (sad but true)

Out of little Black eyes

Chapter 6: Day off Part 1

_It is easy to make kids happy_ She looked at him as she slowly ate her piece.

Roy didn't think of anything than his pizza.

Riza took her day off. She just needed to relax with all the work she has to do.

Roy sleepily woke up, Riza sitting on an chair with a cup of coffee in her hands. She slowly sipped the hot liquid.

"Morning ..." he said lazily.

She looked up to him and smiled sweetly. It was 10 o'clock.

"I slept in!" he said jumping up.

"It's Saturday silly" Riza said laughing at him, "I called in, took a day of from work and though we could visit the museum"

He just beamed at that. He would go on a date´ with Riza. Well she doesn't know it is a date but he saw it as one. _I'm going on a date, I'm going on a date with Riza_. He happily hummed a tune as he got ready to go to the museum. Actually he didn't like museums but that was not important. He put on one of his black pants and a long-sleeved white t- shirt with an dark blue on top, he didn't bother to comb his hair it was always messy. At least when he was smaller. When he got older it flattened a bit but still stuck out. Riza put on a tight light blue jeans with an light pink blouse. She wore an fine silver necklace. Roy remembered that one, he once gave it to her. She never wore it to work. He was happy that she wore it in her free time now and then. They put on their jackets and each of them a warm scarf. Then they left to the museum. It would have been a long walk and it was cold outside so Riza took her car.

Roy could just see out of the window. He recognized the area. He didn't live far away from the museum yet he had never been there _Why was I never at the museum?_ But he was today, with his beloved Riza. The stop light turned red. Roy looked out of the window and saw an old lady walk over the street. V-e-r-y slowly. He thought she would move slow- motion.

"Stupid old- people. Always being so slow and dogmatic" He murmured to himself but still loud enough for Riza to hear.

"Watch your mouth. That is no way to talk about elder people. And who is talking about dogmatic? You are too bossy." She looked at him sternly but softened as she saw his response.

"I am not dogmatic!" He said glaring at her bur just seeing her smile he knew she was right.

That was just the perfect example that he was dogmatic.

The light turned green and Riza turned her attention back to the street. They were now on the parking lot of the museum, there were a bunch of cars and busses. But Riza luckily found a space where she could park her car. Roy got out and shut the door. Then he walked around the car to wait for Riza. She shut her side of the car and walked to Roy, she took his hand and they entered the museum. It was huge.


	7. Day off Part 2

Now the disclaimer.

I don´t own FMA! (sad but true)

Out of little Black eyes

Chapter 7: Day off Part 2

She shut her side of the car and walked to Roy, she took his hand and they enterd the museum. It was huge.

On the walls hung beautifull paintings some bigger then Roy even some bigger than Riza. Roy looked in awe. He had never seen so many painting.

"You like it?" she asked smiling at the kid.

Roys mouth was open. He only nodded. Riza closed his mouth and said: "It doesn´t look good with your mouth open."

He blushed. And they walked down the hallway. Everywhere were different historic articles with a long history. The paintings were beautiful. He didn't know that the museum had such things. He was in some in his school time but they were boring, but this one was amazing. He walked around with awe. Sometimes Riza read something out of a brochure. He listened interested what she said. _She is so smart and beautiful at the same time. _They waked by a group of tourists.

They were having a great time, until Roy's 'little' feet hurt (small children can't walk so long).

Riza was looking for one of those benches which were in the museums. And she saw one. They walked to the bench as an old lady was walked to the bench and took all the space with the bags she carried. It was the old lady that waked over the street

---Flashback ---

Roy looked out of the window and saw an old lady walk over the street. V-e-r-y slowly. He thought she would move slow- motion.

"Stupid old- people. Always being so slow and dogmatic" He murmured to himself but still loud enough for Riza to hear.

---End of Flashback---

He sighed heavily. His 'little' feet hurt really bad and there was this old lady taking HIS seat.

"I was right. Stupid old people, dogmatic, slow but when they want they can be fast, and FAT" he said crossing his arms.

"Ryan!" she said. "What have I told you in the car? We will talk about that when we are home"

She went over to the lady and asked:

"Excuse me, could you make some space for the boy to sit?"

The women looked at Riza, then she took her bags off the seat.

"Pretty young for a mother" she said smiling evil.

_I always said, old people are EVIL! _Roy trotted over to them

"Oh, I, well … no …"

"It's not a sin my child. I hope you can handle that boy. He seems to have a bad attitude"

"I don't have a bad attitude. I am realistic" Roy said angrily.

"Well, boy if it isn't a bad attitude than it is a bad behaviour"

The old women stood up and walked away V-E-R-Y slow. Roy just grumbled after the old women. As he looked up to Riza she was angry. She took his hand and hurried out of the museum. Roy had troubles holding up and not falling.

She walked to the car and climbed in. Roy followed, feeling that he was in trouble.

Their drive home went by quietly. Roy wanted to turn on the radio which Riza turned back off. At home she shut the louder than usually.

"Living room, now" she demanded.

He walked to the living romm and seated himself on the sofa.

She came in with a cup of water. She seated herself on the armchair, facing Roy.

"Ryan what have I told you about talking bad of old people?" she had come down from 180 to 90.

He swallowed "That I am not allowed to talk bad about people and that I am bossy myself" he crouched under her gaze.

"Good. And why were you so rude to the old lady? She let you sit. And she is right if that is not an attitude, young man than it is mad behaviour. If you had a room I would send you to it but there isn't so you are grounded for a week without television"

"But …" he started.

"No we had this mister. No buts … I will make dinner, you go wash up and after dinner you will get ready for bed."

He sighed heavily again. Well what a date. He got to see all those wonderful things but his feet hurt and he got trouble with Riza because an old lady was the opinion he had a bad behaviour.

And the evening went by quietly.


	8. The work in the Military

Now the disclaimer.

I don´t own FMA! (sad but true)

Out of little Black eyes

Chapter 8: The work in the Military

He sighed heavily again. Well what a date. He got to see all those wonderful things but his feet hurt and he got trouble with Riza because an old lady was the opinion he had a bad behaviour.

And the evening went by quietly.

Riza was still a bit mad about 'Ryan' but after her good sleep and her wonderful dream her mood was going up. Roy was still napping on the sofa, he snored quietly, still hanging in his dreams.

Suddenly the phone rang. Roy jerked his head up.

Riza picked up: "Hello, Riza Hawkey?" ; "Hm …. Ok …. No I understand that it is important …. No trouble at all … I will take him with me … won't be a problem … yeah … yeah … ok … bey"

She ended the conversation. She looked at Roy who looked a bit disoriented.

"Ryan it was my Office it is an emergency, I have to go."

He looked at her and yawned while he mumbled a yes.

"You will come too" she said smiling inwardly.

He just looked at her. Not to start another argument which he would lose he just followed suit.

They went to the military. He was surprised how many people were there. Maybe something big happened and they would need the great Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang, who was on some secret mission or something. He almost lost Riza with all the people running. And they all wore the uniform. _I never would have thought that I would get irritated by those uniforms_

He followed Riza the familiar corridor to his office. They entered the office. Roy peered into the room. A big ugly woman was sitting in HIS chair. She was smoking a cigarette letting the ashes fall on the desk. He never knew that woman like her were at the military. _And when a woman like her has to wear miniskirts … EW that is more than … _

"Who brought the kid here?" she almost screamed.

"I did, sir. It was the only solution there was." Riza said saluting.

"Pretty young for a mother. When he won't say anything he can stay, BUT … if I hear ONE word from this brat he will be kicked out of this room.

Riza nodded, walked over to Roy and talked to him. Then they walked over to her desk where she sat him, gave him some paper and a pencil. Then all HIS subordinated crowded around the woman, her name was Lieutenant Colonel Piber . He tried to listen but all he could hear were fragments or the loud shouts of L.C. Piber. So he started to draw. He drew Piber as Monster, Havoc and his other subordinates and Riza.

It was 2 o'clock when Roy felt he was hungry. He went over to Riza and tucked on her pants leg. She only looked down and mouthed "Not now" So he went back to his seat. He already used the paper Riza gave him so he searched for more.

In her drawer he found a picture of Riza and Black Hayet. _Where is Hayet? Ah yes he is somewhere in the building used as a guard dog for something_

The time passed and it was 3:30 as suddenly a grumble was heard. Everyone looked around the room what it could have been. Suddenly it grumbled again. They all looked at Roy. "Sorry, but I am starving"

L.C. Piber looked stressed at the child.

"What did I say about disturbing!"

"Lieutenant Colonel Piber, he is just a child and we all could use something to eat."

Everybody nodded. So Piber let them go on a 30 minuet lunch break. Riza took Roy and they went into the canteen. They ordered and went over to a table.

"How long will this take? It's boring" Roy whined.

"I don't know, buddy. But I hope it will be over soon. I can't hear the Piber scream any longer"

"She screams a lot. I think she is single."

"Hey, where do you know that from?"

"Women without a boyfriend or a husband shout more than other."

"Aha, but still you are to young for such stuff. You still got many years before you are supposed to think that stuff" She chuckled

_If you would know what I could think of. _ He smirked and ate happily.

The meeting went on. Roy just sat there and was bored as hell. He knew this feeling. Sometimes when he sat in his office, he was bored. It was not his fault. It was with the girls. After some time they got boring. But not Riza she always was exciting, or was it that he always needed to worry about his wealth and life?

At 5:20 the meeting was over. Roy was so happy that he was now allowed to speak again. It is hard to be quiet all the time.

Roy thought about some theories when the Elrice brothers could be back from Rizzenboul.

Edward is having his automail checked, and the only person he would let on his automail was Winry Rockbell.

The thought at the girl gave Roy shivers. He still remembers when he killed the two doctors. He would never forget this awful war. He hated himself for all the people he killed. He still had nightmares. Not only from his war also that his loves ones would all be killed. Like his family. His father, mother and little brother, they were murderd on the order of the military. He was the only one who survived. He was only 9 years old.

The fate of his family was Roy's biggest secret.

And another day ended with no news of the Elrice brothers.


	9. Late night matters & an unexpected visit

Now the disclaimer.

I don't own FMA! (a dream would come true)

Out of little Black eyes

Chapter 9: Late night matters and an unexpected visit

And another day ended with no news of the Elrice brothers.

Well, the day almost ended. Roy was having a hard time to sleep. All of the sudden his worries and fears all came up. _When is Full Metal going to be back? What will Riza think if she finds out who I am/was. What was this emergency for what Riza was called in? I couldn't hear anything …_

_I hope Riza won't get sent on a dangerous mission. I am not able to protect her, so she could be hurt … or killed_ he gulped at this thought. But at last he found sleep but not a nice dream:

_---dream---_

Riza struggled she couldn't loosen the grasp of her opponent.

"Please, don't … "she rasped (?) for air.

"I have to kill all militaries. Filth" Scar said.

Roy was only able to watch how the arm glowed and Riza died. Her blood was everywhere. Roy looked down to avoid the gruesome scene in front of him. But he was also covered in her blood He looked at scar.

"Now it is your turn. Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang"

"How … how did you know?" Roy stammered in fear.

"I can see your sins." The red eyes pierced through the dark. The ishbalian came closer.

He came closer and closer. Roy only reviewed Riza's death over and over again. Now the hand closed over his head everything went black.

_---dream---_

Ryan woke up with a scream. His whole body was covers in sweat, his pyjama stuck to skin. _A nightmare …_

Riza came running out of her room; her eyes were full of worries. As Roy saw her he just had to cry.

She hugged the boy and cooed "What's wrong Ryan? Are you alright?"

He sobbed into her shirt.

"I had a nightmare … a very terrible nightmare. You were killed, and I couldn't protect you, it was my fault you died" His sobs got harder.

"You are drenched. But its ok it was only a dream, nothing more. I am ok. Come with me."

She picked up the boy and carried him into her room. She set him on her bed and she took out another pair of pyjamas.

"Here, change into something dry before you catch a cold. And then we will go back to sleep."

He did as he said, still sniffling. As he was finished she patted the spot next to her.

"Today you will sleep with me. There will be no more bad dreams, I promise," she pointed onto a dream catcher over her bed, "this will catch all the nightmares."

Roy crawled into the bed next to her. He couldn't believe that he was going to sleep next to HIS Riza.

It was like a dream come true. He lay down; he felt how Riza protectively put an arm around him. She kissed his back head and said goodnight.

Her soft and even breathing then finally made Roy sleepy and he also could at last sleep peacefully without any nightmares.

(Changed it a little but credits to FeartheFluff smile)

Roy woke up to the movement next to him. Riza was slowly stretching, a big yawn escaping.

She turned to Roy seeing that he was looking at her.

"Oh, sorry Ryan did I wake you?"

He shook his head and snuggled against Riza's warm body. She chuckled. Then a loud knock was heard. Riza got up and put on a morning coat. She went to answer the door, little Roy walking behind her still rubbing the sand out of his eyes,

A strong, man voice boomed. "Riza my daughter how are you." Then some female person talked. Suddenly a big man, a smaller woman a pretty young woman and a tall young man came walking into the apartment.

It was the Hawkey Family.

The all turned to Roy and looked stunned.

Her father turned to her and held her by the arms. "Riza why did you keep a secret of being mother? Who is the father?"

Roy recognized the man; he was some high animal in the military. Actually almost the whole family was in the military except Rizas mother and sister.

Her mother came racing to him. She hugged him so tightly he struggled for air. The rest of the family followed. He was given around to adore, look at and being hugged. Riza still stood startled at the door.

"He isn't mine. I am just watching him"

Her brother said "Oh Riza you can't hide it anymore, so you got the Lt. Colonel Mustang? He sure looks a lot like him"

They all gave a toothy grin.

Roy only stared at them.

"And what is your name, little guy? I am Sara" the sister smiled.

"My name is … Ryan" he sweat dropped (anime style)

"And this is our brother Kouchi, mother Hana and the boss Chou" By mentioning the name they waved their hand.

"I'll change and make some tea, and then I can explain everything. Pleas wait" She took Ryan by his hand and returned back to the bedroom. She closed the door and sighed.

She gave Roy black pants and a red and white long sleeved shirt as she put on tight jeans and top with a fitting jacket in purple.

She left the room, Roy peering shy out of the Room, Riza put on an Apron as her family discussed the situation in the living room _how do I get into the kitchen without being seen by the Hawkes, and hugged to death_. But his rescue came.

Riza's voice came out of the kitchen: "Ryan, could you help me a sec?" He raced out of the bedroom into the kitchen out of air when he arrived.

"You look like you ran for your life. Oh come on my family isn't that bad." She chuckled as she saw the cute pouting face of a five year old looking up to her.

"Could you carry this bowl of salad into the living room" He did as told and came back as soon as he put the plate on the living room table. Riza just had to chuckle.

She finished her cooking and went to her family. There they all sat, and waited for her explanation.

"Well, why do you deny your own son?" her mother asked sipping a cup of tea.

"He isn't my son, I am just watching a relative of Lt. Colonel Mustang."

Roy tried to crawl into Rizas lap; he was very interested what Riza thought of him.

"Oh that is a pity and I thought I would be aunt." Sara made a fake frown.

"But you wished he was yours and that Mustangs kid, don't you" her brother had a knowing look on his face.

Roy looked at her a mischievous smile on his face. "What does he mean Riza? Do you like Unkel Roy"

Riza was startled now 'Ryan' was doing the same. "Well, I … Hey, that is none of your business" She looked down on him and just saw this mischievous smile on him. _He looks like the Colonel_

The family laughed. They saw that Ryan was not Riza's child but she was feeling like a mother. She would be a great mother and they all just hoped that she will get the right guy, even when it would be Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang.

It was a nice day after all, even when the first impression of Riza's family was scary. It was only that they were all happy.

Later that evening:

"Riza could I sleep with you again?" _Ok that sounded perverted; maybe she will understand the right thing_

"Sure little man, still scared of those nightmares of yours?"

He nodded. And again Roy could cuddle against his beloved subordinate.

"Riza do you like Roy?" He tried again maybe she would tell him when they are alone"

She just smile at the boy, gave him a kiss on the forehead.

He blushed 10 shades of red.

"Goodnight Ryan. Sleep tight" And with that she began to sleep. (Credits to beautifly92)


	10. Sorry!

**I'm sorry**

I'm so sorry that I havn't updated in suuuuuuch a long time but there were some difficulties and I just didn't find the time and imagination to continue writing.

I hope you will continue to read this story.

When there will be vacation I might write more.

Thank you for reading

Alra15


	11. Worries and News

Now the disclaimer.

I don't own FMA! (a dream would come true)

Authors note: Sorry I uploaded the wrong chapter here is the real chapter 10 °

Out of little Black eyes

Chapter 10: Worries and News

She just smile at the boy, gave him a kiss on the forehead.

He blushed 10 shades of red.

"Goodnight Ryan. Sleep tight" And with that she began to sleep. (Credits to beautifly92)

Roy was curies about what Riza thought of him. But she didn't tell. He would ask her again when he was to his old size. Now he still was in this body and going to day-care.

"Why can't I come to work with you? I going to behave, I promise"

Riza looked down and saw those little black eyes.

"Ryan I can't take you to work. It would be boring and you have much more fun with the other children."

"But I want to be with you" he whined.

"No. Here you go, have a nice day" He was standing in the playroom watching Riza leave as a chaos was behind him. He turned around and saw a lot of tissues on the floor.

_What the hell is going on? This is nasty … _

He walked past a boy with snot hanging out of his nose. The most children were coughing or blowing their nose or sleeping. It looked like the pest has broken out.

The caretakers were running around, trying to take care of all the sick children.

Meanwhile Riza was running around in the military building. Getting documents form all sorts of people. She hated the Lt. Colonel Piber. She was always discriminating her work and all. She wished that Roy would be back soon. She missed him …

And Roy missed Riza, as his old body. Being 5 years old was very hard. And now there was a virus going around the day-care. He wished that he would live through the chaos.

Riza was sitting in her chair as suddenly the phone in front of her started to ring. She straightened up and answered the call. "Military Office Roy Mustang, here Riza Hawkey speaking".

"Oh really, I see I will come as soon as I can."

She put down the phone and went on her way. She hurried down the streets to pick up 'Ryan'.

"Hi Riza" Roy went up to Riza relieved he was allowed to go.

"Ryan! How are you feeling?" She bent down, worried eyes.

"Good" he just grinned and started to walk.

Riza had to take him to work but was happy that Hughs was willing to watch him. As Riza turned the corner, Hughs pushed Roy into his office.

"What the heck was that for?" Roy grumbled

"The Elrice brothers called they will be in Central in 2-3 days."

Roy jumped into the air, did a little victory dance and beamed at his best friend.

"Roy Mustang, the great Flame Alchemist will return. Then I am going to kick that Lt. out of MY office. I'm the only one that is allowed to sit in MY chair."

Roy continued his little dance and Hughs sweat dropped.

Suddenly Riza came into the room and Hughs started to dance like Roy.

Riza chuckled at the sight of a grown man and a boy dancing. She was finally allowed to go home.

Suddenly 'Ryan' coughed. She rushed to him took him up and put her hand on his forehead.

"Ryan your getting a temperature. The faster we get home the better it is" She put on his jacket and lifted him up again. After some moaning Roy let him be carried home.

Riza really walked fast. Well he didn't know if it was walking anymore. He could see that the big military building got smaller and smaller.

They were faster home than expected.

As soon as they entered the apartment he hopped down from Riza's arm and started to make his way to the kitchen. Riza meanwhile went into the bathroom to get the first aid bag.

Roy took a glass of water and drank it quickly. He was very firstly.

Riza came back with a thermometer.

_Oh oh, that is not good …_

"Say Aaahhh and put your tongue up." Roy did as told and Riza slid the thermometer into his mouth. As it started to peep she took it back out.

"Just a little temperature. Go change and then I will give you a bit medicine."

Roy didn't like the idea of getting sick. Mater of fact he hated being sick. He always felt miserable and tired. It was worse than a hangover. Well, he got used to those.

But He will be gone the day after tomorrow.

He was finished changing and Riza was standing in the kitchen with a big spoon full with brownish gooey stuff. Roy took some steps back, trying to find an escape but it was useless.

"Where are you going to go? If you don't take the medicine then you won't get better."

She went down on her knees and holding the spoon in Roy direction.

"But it looks grouse"

Roy said with a big gulp. He would not take that stuff. Never.

"Oh come on Ryan. If you don't take it I will …"

She pinched him into his little red cheek.

"AAAUUU!"

And with that he already had the spoon in his mouth. He was going to spit it out again, but …

"Don't think of it mister."

He took all his courage to swallow the medicine. His face twitched because of it's bad taste.

He will note that he will let Riza pay. She will pay for that he had to swallow that stuff. Against his will.

"So now hurry to bed and you will feel much better in the morning"

He slowly walked to the couch. Still making plans how he could let Riza suffer for that.

He could maker her swallow a whole bottle of it. Or he could let her swallow a gallon. Or even more.

Yes, Roy was on revenge.

And with that his day ended and the last day started.


End file.
